


Mistletoe and Wine

by Theloversthedreamersandme82



Category: The Doctor Blake Mysteries
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Don't copy to another site, F/M, drunk alice is my favourite, mistletoe kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theloversthedreamersandme82/pseuds/Theloversthedreamersandme82
Summary: A Christmas fic set Christmas eve and Christmas morning, featuring a married Matthew and Alice Lawson
Relationships: Alice Harvey/Matthew Lawson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Mistletoe and Wine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theletterdee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theletterdee/gifts).



> My part of a Tumblr prompt exchange with theletterdee from this 'Which half of your OTP starts Christmas morning by casually leaning in the kitchen doorway reading a book, acting like they don’t know there’s mistletoe right above their head and which half walks past them while mumbling sleepily “Your book is upside down"?' we decided to both write it with the other character as the book holder.  
> Fans of Harry Potter may notice a reference, there's a Tangled reference and I just had to use Jack and Phryne's exchange from 'Murder under the Mistletoe' from MFMM.  
> I started writing this, and it went off in a completely different direction so keep an eye out for another Christmas eve fic from me soonish.  
> Then I started writing this one, and, well, it turned in to total smut.... But I decided it distracted from the point of this fic too much, which was the Mistletoe kiss, so I have removed it and will save it for something else. So.... watch this space

“Goodnight Luicen, Good night Jean, See you tomorrow” there were hugs for everyone as Matthew and Alice left Mycroft avenue, bound for their own home. It was a warm balmy night and they slowly made their way down the street, arm in arm.

The serene pretence was shattered however when Alice lost her balance and toppled into Matthew who teetered unsteadily, Alice instantly righting him by pulling on his arm, all the while laughing madly. Matthew grinned. It had been a brilliant evening, good food, great wine, amazing dessert, too much whisky, everything had been seemingly normal, normal that is until Jean brought out her eggnog. She’d laced it with so much rum that after a few glasses of this, they were both now, incredibly drunk.

“I say, Mrs Lawson, I drunk your think” Matthew slurred, “I mean, I think your drink…drunk” he finally managed as he pressed a kiss to her temple.

Alice chuckled “I’m not the one wuddling my mords, superintendent….. Wait, yes I am” this set her off giggling hysterically

“Shhh darling, we mustn’t wake the entire neighbourhood”

“Why not? Its Christmas!” Alice sung as she danced gleefully away from him, singing.

“GLOOOOOOOOOOOORIAAAAAAA! In egshellsees dayoooo!!!” she sung loudly as she span.

Matthew stopped and watched his wife, grinning madly. Having not had what he would call a normal Christmas until she came to Ballarat, Matthew was amused to learn Alice had discovered a child-like love for the holiday.

Alice stopped spinning and singing as she looked back at Matthew, still swaying slightly from all the turns, and the alcohol. “Well, are you coming or not? Old man.” She grinned at him cheekily.

Matthew began to walk forward again leaning heavily on his cane “Old am I? Well, just you wait until we get home, I’ll show you just how _‘old’_ I am.” He smirked at her widened eyes and her delighted yelp as he pinched her bottom.

“Why don’t you show me now? Here?” Alice growled in a voice was deep and suggestive, as she lowered her face and looked up at him through her eyelashes.

Matthew felt the heat rush through him like a wildfire. “Feeling adventurous tonight are we, Doctor” he managed with a grin, as his licked his lips.

She smiled as she pressed her face close to his and reached down a hand to cup him under the cover of darkness “I’m feeling something, Superintendent” she snickered

Matthew jumped as if a bolt of electricity had hit him. His cock began to harden in her hand. “And what would you do, you wicked woman, if I took you, right here, right now, up against that lamppost?” his voice murmuring as he skimmed his lips up her neck, his chest heaving with the adrenaline of the moment.

Alice took his hand and guided it under her skirt where he could feel the damp satin of her knickers “Come and get me Matthew” She backed back to lean against the lamppost and fell over a rubbish bin.

There was a crash as the tin lid fell to the ground, followed by Alice, giggling madly.

A light came on in a nearby house and an older man appeared in a doorway in his dressing gown “What on earth is going on out here” he shone his torch over to where Matthew was helping Alice up “Oh, Superintendent Lawson. Is everything alright?”

Matthew shielded his eyes from the torch light as Alice brushed the dirt from her skirt. “Oh Wendell, Sorry to have woken you”

Another face appeared at Wendell’s elbow, as smaller female face with a pointy nose, hair in a net and clutching a coloured shawl around her shoulders

Matthew picked up the lid of the rubbish bin and held it in front of the tent in his trousers. “Evening Mrs Wilkins”

Mrs Wilkins just nodded a greeting

“Monica” Alice greeted her as she clutched Matthews arms in a desperate bid to stay upright.

“Dr. Harvey… I mean Dr. Lawson” she stammered apologetically “sorry”

Alice smiled at her, trying to be professional. “No apology necessessessary, Nomica, It’s still a bit odd for me to hear it”

Matthew looked at his wife, he’d caught the stumble of her words, but he doubted the old couple had. “Sorry about, this. Lost my balance with this blasted leg. Knocked poor Alice over and everything”

“I fell into the bin” Alice added unnecessarily

“She fell into the bin” he repeated seriously. “But no harm done. So, you can go back to bed. And we’ll be on our way.”

“Right you are Superintendent. And Merry Christmas, to you and your lady”

“Same to you”

Wendell nodded a farewell and he and Monica disappeared back into the house.

Matthew hastily replaced the bin lid and grabbed Alice’s hand. “Come on, let’s get out of here” he remarked as she chuckled and gave him a mischievous grin.

“Do you think they bought it?” she cackled as she side-skipped alongside Matthew.

“No thanks to you” Matthew shook his head at her fondly as the corners of his lips curved into a small smile

Alice stopped and looked at him “Me? What did I do?”

Matthew chuckled and kept walking “Well you did call Mrs Wilkins, Nomica”

Alice exploded into fresh giggles “Did I really?”

“I don’t think she heard it though. And you were like a stuck record on the word ‘necessary’ my dear” he laughed to himself “necesesesesesesary. That’s what you said”

“Oh really?”

“Mhmm”

“Do you think they noticed you strategically holding that bin lid in front of you? Cos I did”

Matthew reached out and grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. “Oh, shut up and kiss me”

Alice raised her eyebrows at him “I seem to remember this, being what got us into trouble before” she purred before she captured his lips with her own. She ground against him teasingly. “I’m going to run ahead, slowpoke, I’ll have a surprise waiting for you when you get home”

Matthew pulled her back and whispered in her ear “Unless it’s you, naked, in our bed, I don’t want to know”

“Oh Matthew, You’re ruining the surprise” She smacked his backside cheekily, kissed his cheek then ran a few meters down the road. She stopped under a lamplight, turned, undid a few buttons on her shirt, kicked her shoes off, blew him a kiss, then kept running.

Matthew chuckled to himself and as he walked he couldn't shake the stupid grin from his face. He bent down to retrieve her shoes from where she had left them and he swung them from his hand as he kept walking. When he got to their driveway he paused, and looked at the house. Their house. Having only been married for two months, this was their first Christmas as a married couple, and their first Christmas with their own place to celebrate in. He tapped his stick on his foot as he pondered, not for the first time that night, just what he had done in his life to deserve such happiness. Looking at the ajar door he noticed something on the door handle. As he got closer he could see it was one of Alice’s silk stockings, slightly worse for wear after her running down the street in them. His eyes darkened as he pushed the door wide open to find the other stocking and a trail of discarded clothing leading to their bedroom. He grinned as he locked the door behind him, and followed the crumb trail to where Alice lay, splayed on their bed, in a matching lingerie set of green satin and lace.

“Merry Christmas Matthew” she called from the bed

Matthews mouth went dry at the sight of her creamy skin against the green fabric. He stood still in the doorway, staring.

Alice sat up “Get over here you idiot” She demanded, slurring her words with a grin.

Matthews face broke into a smile and he quickly undressed to his shorts, and joined her on the bed where she welcomed him into her arms. They lay facing each other on the pillow, as Matthew claimed her lips with his own.

“My husband” she murmured against his lips. “That’s a sentence I never thought I’d say.” She paused and closed her eyes as his hand trailed down her bare arm and goosebumps appeared. “But I like it”

“I like **_you_**!” Matthew chuckled at his own bad joke “I don’t know what on earth Jean put in that eggnog”

“Sure, blame the eggnog” Alice said lazily with a smile. “not the fifteen whiskeys you and Lucien downed after dinner.”

Matthew grinned as he covered her mouth with his own “Hush you. Or I’ll have you arrested for slander”

Alice arched her neck as his lips trailed down, sucking, licking and finally nipping gently at the crease of her neck. She closed her eyes “It’s only slander if its false” she retorted smartly but quietly, hiding a sly smile.

As Matthew slid his mouth down further, his hand reached around her back and unclasped her bra. Brushing his mouth over her sensitive nipple, he mumbled innocently “What was that? Do I need to get out the cuffs? What did you say?"

All of a sudden, Alice found she had lost all coherent thought, as his hand skimmed down her side, His fingers leaving a trail of heat on her skin, coming to rest on her waist.

Alice’s breath caught in her throat “What? Oh I don’t even know” her eyes flickered with pleasure as her fingers pushed through his hair at his neck

Matthew smiled a smug smile “thought so” Matthews hand reached down to cup the curve of her bum.

Alice threw a long bare leg over his as she pressed herself nearer to him. “I love you Matthew”

“I love you too. Merry Christmas my love” His hand continued down to the back of her knee where he hitched it up to rest on his hip as his kissed his wife.

* * *

“Sweetheart, wake up” Matthews cheerful voice broke through Alice’s sleep and she struggled to open her eyes. “It’s Christmas” Matthew continued

Alice blinked blearily, grunted, and shut her eyes tightly against the sunlight streaming into their bedroom. She burrowed further down into the blankets and was still.

Matthew chuckled “Regretting that last mug of eggnog are we?” he pressed his lips to her bare shoulder.

The only answer he received was a small huff.

He peppered light kisses across the back of her shoulders, and Alice turned to face him, snuggling against his chest, eyes still closed, unwilling to open them and admit defeat.

Matthew leant his face close to hers and fluttered his long eyelashes against her cheek in a butterfly kiss.

Alice’s face broke into a serene smile as, still stubbornly keeping her eyes closed, her lips found his.

Matthew sighed into her mouth as her hungry lips parted and finally her eyes flickered open.

“Good morning, my beautiful wife” he murmured against her lips with a smile. “Merry Christmas”

Alice grinned as she stared into his face, trailing a finger across his high cheekbone. She leant in and met his lips with another kiss.

“I love you so much” he muttered against her mouth.

Alice lay her head on the pillow next to him and gazed into his face. “I love you more” she smiled as his blue eyes met her own and felt her heart fill with love.

“I love you most” Matthew mumbled, as he kissed her forehead.

She closed her eyes as he murmured kisses down her cheek to her neck where his lips claimed the skin at her collarbone.

With a final peck Matthew pulled his face away and sat up on the side of the bed. He stretched noisily.

Alice looked at him lovingly. “I always think you sound like a baby dinosaur when you stretch in the morning.” She grinned at him from her cocoon of blankets.

“And just how do you know what baby dinosaurs sound like my love?” Matthew amusedly looked over his shoulder at her

“Touché” she smiled and stretched her own arms out.

Matthew leant over and kissed her forehead. “I’ll go and put the coffee on”

* * *

The coffee pot boiled and Matthew poured out two steaming mugs, adding sugar and milk to his own and leaving Alice’s black, just the way he knew she liked it. As he raised his cup to his lips, his eyes fell on the spring of mistletoe he’d hung in the kitchen doorway when they’d put the Christmas tree up. He grinned as he heard Alice’s footsteps coming down the hallway. He quickly grabbed a nearby book, flicked it open, and leaned nonchalantly against the doorframe. He sipped his coffee as Alice shuffled past.

She made a beeline for the coffee on the bench “Your book is upside down” she observed dryly looking at him over her coffee cup.

Matthew started and looked down at his book, which was indeed upside down. His ears reddened and he grinned at her while pointing up at the mistletoe.

Alice remained unmoved from her position leaning against the kitchen counter, still sipping her coffee “I’m not sure that my kisses can be compelled by sprigs of parasitic greenery”

“Hemi-parasitic, of the genus viscum” Matthew corrected her

“Ooh Look who knows his stuff” Alice teased as her eyes sparkled

“School project. I was quite the romantic back when I was nine”

Alice placed her coffee cup down on the countertop and slowly began to move towards him “You’re adorable when you spout facts like that”

“Darling, I’d read you the encyclopedia if you asked” Matthew answered as he set his own cup and the book down on the kitchen table and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Alice snaked her arms around his neck “You know if you wanted me to kiss you, you just had to ask” she cooed

Matthew pulled her closer “Kiss me Mrs Lawson?”

“Anytime Mr Lawson” Alice cupped his cheek with her hand and pressed a kiss to his lips. “Merry Christmas my love”


End file.
